1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hunting blind structures and, more particularly, to a portable hunting blind structure having a generally cylindrical, substantially rigid shell sized to resemble a bale of hay, the shell having one or more game-sighting and shooting openings formed in the outer wall of the rigid shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For nature watchers and hunters, it is important to be able to enter the natural habitat of an animal without alarming the animal to be photographed, viewed or hunted. The prior art presents various solutions to this problem, among them Horsmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,717, which discloses a portable hunting blind structure arranged to resemble a bale of hay. Horsmann, however, being constructed of tenting material or a similar readily collapsible material, cannot provide sufficient weather resistance to allow the blind to be left out in the environment for a substantial period of time.
Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,297, discloses a portable duck blind which has some resemblance to a bale of hay when erected, but which, again, is formed by netting draped over a tent-like frame. Thus the same structural problems relating to Horsmann relate to Stanley.
In addition to these patents discussed, many other examples of blinds exist in the prior art, though none provide a substantially rigid blind structure which can house a plurality of hunters therein, the blind sized to resemble a bale of hay.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved permanent portable weatherproof blind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind sized to resemble a bale of hay.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent weatherproof blind designed for support and transport on the bed of a standard pickup truck so that the blind can be easily transported to, from and between hunting sites.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind which may be left out in a field or other such hunting area for prolonged periods of time while incurring minimal damage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind which may serve as shelter for a plurality of hunters.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind having a semi-cylindrical opening formed in the curved outer surface of the invention and a semi-cylindrical pivoting hatch door for covering the semi-cylindrical opening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind which may be used as storage for decoys, guns, sleeping bags and other such hunting or camping equipment, as the blind of the present invention may be closed and locked against intruders.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a permanent portable weatherproof blind which is simple to manufacture, durable in construction and safe in use.